Ordo Seruitia
The Ordo Seruitia is organization of Imperium psykers who have escaped the bonds of slavery insistuted by the Emperor of Mankind during the Council of Nikaea in M31, and enforced by the Inquisition to this day. The Ordo is deticated to combating the Inquisition, using all means available to it, and doing it's all to free the psykers of the Imperium. The Ordo was founded by Tycho Xanthus in 313.M32, and lead the organization against the Inquisition and their fortresses near the galactic core. The Ordo is currently carving swathes of territory out of the Imperium near the Maelstrom, freeing psykers captured by the Inquisition and Chaos cultists, and returning to their secret homeworld of Libertas Primus, located at the edge of a black hole at the galactic core. It is here that the Ordo plans to free all psykers, and unite them under a single banner. History 'Early History' The history of the Ordo can be traced back to it's founder, Tycho Xanthus, an Alpha psyker from the cold mining world of Oculus in Ultima Segmentum. Tycho was captured by the Inquisition, and placed aboard a Blackship in 309.M32, destine for the world of Terra. From the moment Tycho stepped aboard the Somnium Oppressus, he remained aware of his surroundings, keeping an eye on important looking crew members, and matching faces with the names he was able to gather from longer held psykers. As the ship passed between systems, Tycho kept his mental intergrity, due in part to the conditioning he recieved to control his vast powers, a trait that served him well aboard the vessel. He was digusted by the treatment of the psykers, as some were taken away never to return again, and others tortured on the spot by cruel Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. He kept detailed records of ship, it's crew, who was in charge, and what the capabilities of ship, gained from other psykers, and crewmen whom Tycho had woed into a rather tense friendship. Tycho established connections with psykers as he planned to break free of the Inquisition, a feat better said than done. Two of the psykers he met, and would assist him later on were Tiber the Mute and Nera Ionius, two Beta-level psykers who shared a cell block with Tycho, and they planned to free themselves and their fellows psykers. In 310.M32, Tycho and his new friends began plotting their move, as Tycho managed to bribe several crew members to assist them in their escape. One member knew a group of pirates that where in a system near the one the Blackship would be visiting, and the same pirates happened to know Tiber, a senior before his capture. With the help of these pirates, Tycho planned to use them to direct the crews attention away from the planned riot, when the captian of the ship pulled out of the Warp to do a routine inspection the psykers on the ship. At that point, the pirate fleet would escape the Warp right on top of the Somnium Oppressus, and attack the ship. The plan went off exactly as planned. The captian exited the Warp at far end of the Monita system, and headed to the holding cells in rear of the ship. When the captian and senior crew were in one place, the pirate came out of the astroid fields, and assaulted the ship. When the surprise attack went off, crewmen payed by Tycho (or seduced by Nera), disabled the psi-shields in the holding bay. From that point onwards, the psykers began the rip their captors apart limb from limb, tearing their pleading torturers apart in the grusome manner possible. Tycho, needing to show dominance, confronted the captian, and offered him an ultimatium. Surrender, and go free with the survivors. Or, fight and die. The captian chose the obivous choice, and ordered his bodyguards to fight to the end. Disguted with the captian's perseverance, Tycho ended the battle by firing a psychic blast at the captian, flaying him, and leaving nothing both a pile of smoking flesh in the place a human once stood. The pirates were ultimately driven off by the crew of the ship, but the discovery of the captain and the marine force falling to the psykers did not serve to strengthen the remaining crewmen. Hunted down and killed by the psyker forces, Tycho proclaimed victory over the vox-caster in the bridge. Finally free of the Inquisition, Tycho ordered the newly christened Vindicta to head for the Eastern Fringe, hoping throw the pursuing Imperial naval forces off of their trail. 'Free at Last' With the capture of the Blackship, no more Imperials on their tail, the psykers had no idea of what to do next. No plan beyond escaping from the bonds of the Inquisition and getting away from Imperial space. Nera, along with several of the psykers, wanted to return to their homeworlds, and go into hiding. Tycho stated that that was suicide to an unimaginable level, and that it was out of the question. Tycho wanted to set up a colony outside of Imperial space, and many psykers agreed with the plan, including a reluntant Nera. However, Tiber, always the watchful man, interrupted the jubilent crew, and addressed them telepathically. He stated simply that while their victory was a first, and that they had every right to be joyful, there were countless, countless millions more elsewhere who were to assume the fate the crew of the Vindicta had escaped. He went on to state that so long as there where psykers going to Terra to die, no victory could be had, celebrated, or declared. At that, Tiber sat back down, and awaited the response of the crew. Tycho and Nera had forgotten about the other psykers in the Imperium, who were undergoing the exact same truma they had just experienced, and that was unacceptable. The rest of the psykers agreed that no psyker, no matter their past, the crimes or deeds they commited, should have to go through such torture. Thus, Tycho decided to use their new firepower to their potential, and help the psykers of the galaxy. No psyker was to share their fate, and in upon reaching the Eastern Fringe, two years after their successful riot, Tycho, Tiber, and Nera, declared the formation of the Ordo Seruitia, or the Order of the Slaves, deticating their resources, powers, and if needed, their lives, to free psykers from the Emperor's barbaric declaration from the Council of Nikaea. 'Flight of Fools' The Ordo had no idea of what it was going to do next, or how it was to even begin considering where go to start saving psykers. Tycho was the most skeptic of the new leadership, and feared that the ordo would be destroyed if it even tried to face the Imperium head on. Nera too was not enlighted by the idea of giving up her freedom to simply flee Imperial forces in exchage of going after them, and possibly dying in an attempt to save other psykers. Regardless, Tiber was adement in ensuring that the Ordo Seruitia remained loyal to its pledge to rescue fellow psykers, and do so even if it meant the life of its members. Wasting no time, Tiber directed the force to the galactic core, where his pirate base was located, and there, the Vindicta could be repaired, and the crew could begin its quest in freeing their brothers and sisters. Once in the core, the leaders waiting for their ship's finish touchups, began working out how the organization was going to work, and just how they would begin hunting other blackships, and getting psykers before the Inquisition. Obsidian Guard The Obsidian Guard serves as the military arm of the Ordo Seruitia, founded by Tycho Xanthus in 327.M32, and currently lead by on of his desendents, Achilles Xanthus. The Guard was formed to serve as the Ordo's Chamber Militant after the need for a professional fighting force was needed to survive against the Inquisition's war against them. As it lacks the strength of the Space Marines, and the numbers of the Imperial Guard, the survivability and combat effectiveness of the Obsidian Guard's members is of the upmost importants to the Ordo Seruitia. All members of the Guard wear the purpose-built Liberator Armor, designed by Xavier Morgan, a long-time supporter of the Ordo's cause, and who too wears a suit of the armor. The armor allows the Obsidian Guard to capitalize on it's psychic prowess, and protects the wearer from psychic backlash. The technological superiority of the suit and the power of the weapons in use by the Guard allows to negate any disadvantages it may have in the face of another enemy. Coupled with it's psychic weaponry, the Obsidian Guard is able to multiply the effectiveness of it's attacks, and has little to fear from overwhelming numbers. This has lead to it sometimes being called the "poor man's Grey Knights" (though only to those aware of the Grey Knights' existance), something the Obsidian Guard views as a complement. They put their psychic skills to great usage, though they are highly wary of those of their force that become increasing erratic during such times. The Obsidian Guard is organizied into small, 300-man groups called "cells", which are situtated across the galaxy on the Ordo's fast attack ships. This allows them to move in and out of a fight quickly and relatively unscathed, and preserve it's small numbers for more important fights elsewhere. Each cell is responsible for tracking down and intercepting any Blackships in it's sector, and freeing the psykers aboard, before taking them to the Ordo's secret bases all across the Imperium. The training of the Obsidian Guard is second to none. As they must recruit from the psykers they freed, the Guard finds itself losing more troops to combat freeing psykers, than it's does attempt to replinesh it's numbers from those who it has just freed. Thus, all Obsidian Guard personnel are trained to perform combat duty when needed, and still perform in other areas of the Guard when needed. Thus, the Guard is organizied in such a manner that members can be swaped into other branches of the force, and perform in the same capabity as in a completely different one, allowing them to save time on having to find and train more members. Members of the group act as pilots, crewmen, drivers, and gunners where ever they needed, which has made an Obisidian Guard force highly adaptable behind enemy lines, where they almost always find themselves fighting. They are at home on the ground, as much as they in the air, in the vastness of space, making them a potent and deadly force to deal with. Category:Imperium Category:Organizations